Cassandra Narcissa Malfoy
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: Cassie's been the one looking up to Draco but when she goes to Hogwarts there's much more people who want her attention! Join in on her past and present!
1. Two Unforgivable Curses

**I do not own anything you recognise!**

**My OC's- Cassandra Malfoy, Amy Pool and any other you don't recognise!**

**Also note Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others are 3 years older than Cassandra!**

* * *

**Cassandra's P.O.V**

My favourite person in the world was my older brother, Draco. We were only three years apart. Draco had gone to Hogwarts without me to long. This year I was coming too! I was going _today_!

"Cassie? Father says he needs you to hurry up," Draco said, coming into my room. "He has some important work at the Ministry."

"OK, Draco, almost ready!" I pulled my wand out and admired it. Draco had been teaching me some spells. "And are you sure Father won't be here with Mother and Aunt Bella? Move out of the doorway!" Draco wouldn't budge, smirking. "OK, well, _Anteoculatia_!" Draco's white-blond hair had become long antlers. "Sorry! You'll have to get Father to put it back to normal!" I ran down, Draco levitating my trunk and cursing under his breath.

Father apparated us there(After removing Draco's antlers), well he did Draco, I went with Mother. When I was on the train Pansy Parkinson came with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini into the compartment me and Draco had chosen.

"Hey, Pansy! Hey, Blaise! Pansy, what do you want to change me like?" I was a Metamorphmagus and each time Pansy came round our house I would entertain her while Draco got ready. Pansy laughed.

"I'm so glad you're at Hogwarts this year, Cassie! Then you'll entertain me all day!" She paused. "Green hair, red eyes and freckles!" She'd chosen that last time, it was obviously her favourite.

"OK!" I changed to a emerald-green long haired, red eyed and freckled person. Pansy burst with laughter.

Then she hissed "Cassie! Get back to your normal hair and eyes and face! Potter's coming, with the Mudblood Granger and Weasley!" I changed to blonde-white waist-length hair and grey stormy eyes. I'd heard of Potter, the Mudblood and Weasley by my dear brother Draco. They came in.

"Heard there's another Malfoy," Potter looked at me. "Obviously right!"

"Get out Potter and take your blood-traitor and filthy Mudblood friends with you!" I spat. "Wait, they're not your friends, they just hang around you, hoping to be 'famous' too! Shrink your teeth, filthy Mudblood, but before, get out, I can't breath with you in here!" Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and I laughed. Weasley and Potter looked as if they wanted to hex me while the Mudblood glared.

They finally got out. We talked about what house I'll be in. When asked what I just said as fast as a rocket "Slytherin!"

* * *

**SORTING CEREMONY**

"Arnott, Elizabeth!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Amber, Charlie!"

"SLYHTERIN!"

"Brown, Zoe!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_'That other Brown, Lavender, bitch!' _I thought.

"Brook, Michael!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cane, Emerald!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

After _tons _"Malfoy, Cassandra!"

As soon as the Hat felt my head "SLYTHERIN!"

Then the curly-blonde haired girl I'd met in the line was called "Pool, Amy!"

"SLYTHERIN!" I cheered.

"Amy, sit next to me!" Amy looked round. "Cassie Malfoy said it!" She hurried towards me, face bright pink.

"Hello, Cassandra! I'm soooo glad I made it into Slytherin!"

"Call me Cassie, everyone does!"

"Sand, Anastasia!" I noticed she was looking round rapidly. _'Mudblood' _I thought.

"SLYTHERIN!" I was shocked. I leaned to her, who had sat down across from me.

"Excuse me, Anastasia? What blood are you?" She looked at me weirdly. "Er, I mean only Pure-bloods get sorted into Slytherin maybe even a Half-blood if they're lucky.."

"Half-blood, Pure-blood father, Half-blood mother. You're a Pure-blood, my dad said Malfoy's are all Pure-blood, lucky!" I realised I was rapidly making friends. Amy and Anastasia were my friends. Lots more to come!

"Satchel, Mason!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hi, Mason!" I greeted him, who had sat between Blaise and Anastasia.

"Hey, Cassie! I remember you! Our mum's used to be friends, Narcissa was like a real aunt to me. You were never like a cousin though..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Mason!" He grinned.

"...more like a sister!" We fell about laughing.

"Zeller, Rose!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Finally it was time to go to the Common Room. "Amy, Anastasia, Mason, Emerald, Charlie, Nathan, Zerus(A/N Ze-rus)! Come meet Draco! Draco, Draco, look I've got almost more friends than you!" Draco smiled.

"Yep, maybe even more! What're they're names?"

"You weren't listening to the Sorting!" I sulked.

"I only listened to your Sorting, Cassie, now tell me who they are!" He was grinning still.

"Well this is Amy-" I hovered my hand above her head. "-Anastasia-" hovered my hand over her head. "-Mason-" hovered my hand above his head. "-Emerald-" Hovered my hand over her head. "-Charlie-" My hand went over his head. "-Nathan-" Hand went over his head. "-and Zerus! Wait, where're you going?"

"Just going to go on my broom. You and your friends can come and watch me if you want! I'll tell the Slytherin prefect." Draco ran off to find the prefect.

"Emerald, Anastasia, you need a nickname, you're names are well long!" Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"So is yours, Cassandra!" I grinned.

"But, well, I already have a nickname - Cassie! How about-" I scowled. I didn't like being cut off!

"Emily?" Anastasia suggested.

"Nah, Em! Now you, Anastasia!" said Amy.

"When I was at home my mum and dad called me Anna!" I thought about it.

"Yes! So, Emerald is Em and Anastasia is Anna! Come on, I want to see Draco flying! NOW!" I added as Amy opened her mouth. "Anna? Sorry but I don't really like the name Anna so could I just call you Anastasia?"

"OK, but only you, Cassie!" us 7 made our way to the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm sitting next to Cassie!" Amy slipped onto the seat next to me.

"Me too!" Anastasia sat on the other seat next to me.

"I'm sitting behind her, to kick her up the-"

"Oh no you're NOT, Mason Satchel!"

"Kidding! But I am sitting behind!"

"Me in front!" Charlie laughed.

"Me next to Charlie!" - Em

"Me next to Mason!" - Zerus

"Me the other side of Mason!" - Nathan

"Now no fighting!" I watched Draco. "I wish I could fly like that! Of course I _know _how to but that tiny rule that first-years aren't allowed brooms."

"Yeah right, you can't fly, I bet you can't! Not like Harry can!" I turned round. Weasley was the one talking. _'Hex his teeth out!' _The Mudblood was telling him to shut up.

"Bet you can't! _Furnunculus!_" I turned my head to see what Draco was doing.

"Cassie? CASSIE? TURN AROUND! CASSANDRA! TURN AND LOOK AT WHAT WEASLEY LOOKS LIKE!" I heard Anastasia shouting in my ear.

I turned round. I had made Weasley's face erupt in boils! "Oh God! I'd better do it on me so it looked as though someone else had done it!" I pointed my wand to my face. "_Furnunculus!_" I could feel boils erupting on my face. "Yuck!" Then I saw Draco coming towards us. "WEASLEY! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! I'M TELLING DRA-"

"It's all right, Cassie. Draco's here already! Come we'll get Professor Snape to do a Boil-Cure Potion! Anastasia, Amy, Mason and Zerus come with us. Emerald, Charlie and Nathan tell McGonagall! Come on, Cassie, Amy, Anastasia, Mason, Zerus! Now!" Draco lead us to the Potions classroom and went in. "Professor Snape? Weasley hit poor Cassie with the Boil curse!"

Snape turned round. He knew I was a Malfoy straight away. "Well, lucky for you, Cassandra, I always have a spare piece of Boil-Cure Potion. I'll just get it." I saw him get a little bottle of it out of his cupboard. "Now, drink, and the boils will be gone soon." I drank.

* * *

**IN THE COMMON ROOM**

Shouts of 'What happened, Cassie?' or 'What happened, Cassandra?' which I would go 'Go away! I'm writing a letter!' and, because I'm practicably the Princess of Slytherin, they left me alone.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I have made 7 new friends(Well all right, 6) called Amy Pool, Anastasia Sand, Charlie Amber, Emerald Cane, Nathan Manton and Zerus Mayst. I hope you remember Mason Satchel, Mother! And Weasley made boils appear on my face! Mudblood Granger thinks she's the best at everything, and Potter's just ew! And it's only my first day! Amy, Mason and Anastasia are my **BESTEST **friends though. I'm always amusing my friends with my Metamorphus powers, and that still includes Pansy!_

_Love from, Cassie XXX_

"Oi, Cassie, look like a girl Potter!" I heard Adrian Pucey shout to me.

"No, I'll look ugly, Pucey!" I turned to Amy, Anastasia and Mason(the others had gone to bed). "What do you want, Anastasia?"

"Er, red, no gold, hair and red eyes." I turned my blonde-white hair turn pure gold and my eyes sinister red. I only just realised what she was doing...

"ANASTASIA SAND! YOU KNOW GOLD AND RED ARE GRYFFINDOR COLOURS! THAT'S IT, _AGUAMENTI!_" I yelled, drenching Anastasia with the water coming out of my wand.

"CASSANDRA MALFOY! _SILENCIO!_" I dodged at the last moment.

Laughing, I thought of a random spell Draco had used. "_RICTUSEMPRA!_" Anastasia fell to the ground laughing.

"STOP! IT TICKLES! CASSANDRA MALFOY, DO NOT GO AWAY! PUT IT RIGHT! IT TICKLES! PLEASE! AMY! TELL HER, PLEASE! FINE! LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! _RICTUSEMPRA!_" then Amy was on the floor laughing her head off. They both pointed there wands to me shouting "_Rictusempra!_" and I doubled over, shrieking my head off. They had done it both at the same time so my tickles were the ticklish. I grabbed my wand as soon as Anastasia hovered her hand over hers, still squirming with the spell, and shrieked "_SILENCIO!_" before Anastasia could say anything. Of course Anastasia couldn't do non-verbal magic but I saw her mouth "_Bitch!_" to me.

I decided to hex Amy now. "_Silencio!_" I was thinking of a hex to put on her. It hit me. "_Steleus!_" Amy started to sneeze and sneeze while the tickle spells on me were still active. "_Flipendo!_" I was randomly flying jinxes and hexes at poor Amy, who was suffering badly. "_Relashio! Levicor-_" I got interrupted.

"MALFOY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" screamed a fifth year girl, bending over Amy and glaring at me. I recognized her from Draco's descriptions. Honey-coloured skin, golden-blond, curly, long hair and dark black eyes, where the long eyelashes fluttered over. She looked as much like Amy as Aunt Andromeda and Aunt Bella looked alike. I had seen Andromeda from a photo of the three Black sisters, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, when Aunt Bella was 8, Aunt Andromeda 6 and Mother 4. Amy had the same skin, hair and eyes. There was one difference. Amy was shorter than Amelia Pool. Amy looked shocked and scared when I glared back at Amelia. I hastily thought of a spell. "_Lacarnum Inflamarae!_" I whispered, pointing my wand at her hair. Draco had taught me loads when I turned nine. Amelia mumbled a spell that put out the tiny fire in her hair I made. Then she gave a look that was almost approving.

"I guess Draco taught you all the spells he knew?" I smirked.

"Of course! Since two years ago! And he told me what order to hex and jinx someone with. He's the best brother in the world. _Various!_" I muttered the counter-jinx for the jinxes I had put on Amy. A seventh-year who put off the silencing charm looked quite impressed at what I did to Amy.

"Our little brother, Marcus, is coming to Hogwarts next year. With Malaya, that's his twin. Amelia's the oldest. Lee's the youngest. He's my favourite brother." Then she realised she was still on the ground. "Anyway, nice jinxes and hexes and spells you put on me and Anna!" I laughed. I'd forgotten about Anastasia!

"I forgot about her! Sorry, Anastasia!" I muttered the counter-curse.

"Where's your beloved brother, Cassie? I have to kill him for teaching those to you!" She ran to Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco before I could stop her.

"OI, BLAISE, SHUT UP!" Rang around the room. Draco turned pink. I wasted no time.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" I pointed my wand to Anastasia, who fell. Amelia sighed.

"Anastasia doesn't realise you know almost every spell. Wait-" She got a spider from the wall and put the Full Body-Bind Curse on it and looked at me. "-can you do the Unforgivable Curses? Do _Imprio _first."

I raised my wand unwillingly. "_Imperio!_" I wanted to make it crawl on Draco's head... and it did exactly that!

"Draco, you do know you have a, well, a _spider_ on your head..." began Pansy. Draco shrieked at me "GET IT OFF, CASSIE!"

"_Accio spider!_" Now Amelia looked at me with a slight smile.

"Now, _Crucio_, I'm not making you do the worst and last one, the Killing Curse, that's to bad and if a teacher finds out I've made you do this, I'm going to be expelled before you could say anything!" I relaxed. I may have to do the torturing curse, but not the Killing Curse!

"_Crucio!_" My wand moved slightly - to face Amelia!

* * *

**I'll do it in Amelia's P.O.V next time. And where has Amy gone? By the way Amelia's nickname is 'Lea' and I'll do a tiny flashback of Cassie's. And Amelia has already suffered the Crucio curse when Amy was one and Amelia was five, by her father(Who went to Azkaban when he even done it to Amelia thrice and Amy two times!) Amy and Amelia always remembered that.**

**Me: See you!**

**Cassie: NO! You haven't asked them to do the favour for you!**

**Me: Oh, fine. PLEASE PLEASE PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON TO HOPE AMELIA SURVIVES!**

**Amy: WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE MY SISTER DIE?**

**Me: Nah, only if they don't review...**

**Cassie: YOU MIGHT MAKE ME A MURDERER?**

**Me: I _said _only if they don't review!**

**Cassie: So, if they don't review I'm going to be a murderer?**

**Me: Well, yes.**

**Amy/Cassie: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Cassie: Please, please review, I don't want to be a murderer! Like the Dark Lord!**

**Amy: I don't want Lea to die! Please review!**

**Amy/Cassie/Me: REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	2. The Memories and the Crush

**I do not own anything you recognise!**

**My OC's- Cassandra Malfoy, Amy Pool and any other you don't recognise!**

**Also note Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others are 3 years older than Cassandra!**

* * *

**Amelia's P.O.V**

I felt the pain fly over me again as Cassie said "_Crucio!_". I could still remember the first time...

**~~Flashback!~~**

_A 5-year-old Amelia was running about, playing with 1-year-old Amy. Then she saw her father pull out his wand and point it to the twins, Marcus and Malaya. Uh-oh. Amelia ran in front of the 2-month old twins._

_"Please, Daddy, don't! They're only two months! They could die! Please, do it to me instead! I don't care as long as you don't do it to Amy, Marcus or Malaya!" He turned to Amelia._

_"Fine, you useless child! CRUCIO!" Amelia screamed as pain went through her weak body. She saw Amy crying in the background and her father turning his wand to Amy and shouting "CRUCIO!" again. His wand went to Amelia. "CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Then to Amy. "CRUCIO!" They screamed while the twins cried and cried. Then Mrs Pool came out._

_"Mummy! ARHHHHHHH! Mummy, please, get Daddy to - ARHHHHHHHHH! - stop! Please!" Amelia sobbed between screams._

_"Stupefy! How dare you! Amy, Lea, Fudge'll here about this!"_

**~~Flashback!~~**

I saw Cassie run out horrified as I screamed.

* * *

**Cassie's P.O.V**

I ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No-one went there. Apart from Moaning Myrtle.

Then I heard footsteps. "Who's there?"

"_Go away!_" I hissed. The girl Weasley came in.

"Why're you here?" She asked. Then she saw tears streaming down my face. "What's wrong?"

I didn't even care she was a Weasley. I needed someone to comfort me.

"I-I-I d-d-d-did _C-c-crucio _on s-s-someone!" I sobbed.

"Oh, I can see why you're upset! You didn't do it on purpose though, did you?" she said.

"N-n-no. I was doing it on a spider b-b-but my wand moved slightly and the curse h-h-hit her." I stammered.

"Who?"

"A-A-Amelia Pool," I started to shake. Badly. "And who're you?"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Well, if Amelia likes you she won't tell of you! I Bat-Bogey Hexed her last year but she liked me a bit so she said it was someone else!_"_

"Thank you, G-G-Ginny." I stammered. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you call me 'Weasley' like your brother?" I smiled.

"Nah, you've just been kind to me!" Ginny smiled now.

"CASSIE? CASSIE, COME HERE NOW! CASSIE! I AM WARNING YOU! GET HERE NOW!" rang round the silent bathroom. Ginny slipped on the cold, watery floor, startled. I almost fell too, but I caught the sink to catch my balance.

"Quick, Ginny, here!" I whispered, only so me and Ginny could hear. I ran, crouched, to the nearest cubicle. Ginny ran to the one next to me.

"PANSY? SHE'S NOT HERE! I AM SO GONNA GET HER FOR DOING THAT TO MY SISTER!" I heard Amy scream.

"Cassie? Cassie! Go back when I shoot the Stunning Spell to the Common Room and go straight up to your bed, OK?" I nodded, scared out of my mind. "Now, 3-2-1-_Stupefy_! GO, NOW!"

I ran to the Slytherin Common Room and transfigured myself to look like Amy.

"Amy? Have you got Malfoy?" Em asked. My heart sank. About one hour ago, Em had been my friend! Now she was calling me 'Malfoy' and asking if they've got me!

"Er, no. We did see that blood-traitor Weasel though-" I managed to say 'Weasel' meaning Ginny.

"Which one? The twins? The other boy? The girl?"

"Gin-I mean the girl Weasel," I blinked. "with someone. Wouldn't say their name though. I'll scribble down a few notes for you."

I write;

_Girl Weasel in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Was with someone, but we don't know, as she didn't say their name. Pansy and I think it might of been Malfoy. Heard them talking. Pansy got hit by a Stunning Spell, almost hit me, dodged. Had to leave. Weasel fired hexes and jinxes and spells to me but managed to dodge._

_- Amy_

"There, Em," I said, giving her the tiny strip of parchment. She read it all through in ten seconds. "Good enough?"

"Yeah, thanks, Amy," Em turned on her heel, walking rapidly to Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. I ran up and threw myself on my bed and started howling(A/N You know that means crying, right?". I punched my pillow and heard Em scream "AMELIA, WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T MALFOY WHO HAD DONE THAT UNFORGIVABLE CURSE ON YOU? WE KNOW IT WAS!"

Then Amelia matched her shouting. "WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG, THEN! SOMEONE HAD RANDOMLY SHOT THAT CURSE AND IT HIT ME! CASSIE WAS SCARED PEOPLE WOULD BLAME HER SO SHE RAN, OK?"

I thought of the time Father did that curse on me...

**~~Flashback!~~**

_"CASSANDRA NARCISSA MALFOY! YOU KNOW NOT TO TALK TO FILTHY MUGGLES AND MUDBLOODS! NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY! _CRUCIO_!" Father shouted. I felt pain to every inch of my 4-year-old body. I screamed and screamed and shrieked "Please, Father! Mummy, stop him, please!"_

_"Lucius! Please, stop!" Mummy shouted above my screams. Father lowered his wand from me. Mummy ran and knelt down beside me, Draco doing the same. "Cassandra? Come here, darling." Mummy cuddled me. "Come on, Cassandra, Draco, get to bed, I'll get Dobby to bring you up some Butterbeer."_

_I was helped up the stairs by Draco and we got into bed and Dobby came a few minutes later with two mugs of Butterbeer._

_"Th-th-thank you, Dobby," My mug slipped from my hands and broke with a soft _crack _into pieces. Draco had had a wand since his seventh birthday and just muttered "Repero," then said to Dobby "Get Cassie more Butterbeer."_

**~~Flashback!~~**

Draco, Father and Mother had took me to the park and Draco launched his wand about twenty feet away from us and I ran away from Father while Mother and Draco were getting his wand and met a girl called Lily Granger with her parents...

**~~Flashback again!~~**

_I sidled over to the swings where two little girls, one about Draco's age and one about my age, and their parents were. I got on the swing next to the little girl my age with green eyes and bushy brown hair was being helped go high by her mother. The girls' mother looked at me. _

_"Hello, shouldn't you be with your parents'?" I pulled myself up onto a swing. I had made myself be quite short for my age. "You can't be more than about two or three?"_

_I smiled gracefully and said in a high, clear voice "As a matter of fact I turned four two weeks ago. I'm Cassandra Malfoy, but you can call me Cassie if you like." The girls smiled._

_"I'm Lily, Lily Granger. And this is my sister, Hermione." said the younger girl. She spoke in the same voice as me. "I'm turning four next week, on Monday." I hadn't learnt the days of the week. I had begged to go to Muggle school but that just earned me a slap by Father._

_"What day is it today?" Lily smiled._

_"Tuesday," Lily looked confused for a moment. "Is that your brother?" She asked, pointing to Draco._

_"Yes," I turned round. "and that's my father who's coming towards us." Father looked angry._

_Mrs Granger smiled at him. She didn't notice the anger in his eyes. "Hello, you must be Cassandra's father?"_

_"Yes, yes I am. We have to go now." Father dragged me off. " And I'm defiantly not proud of it! _How dare you disgrace the Malfoy name by talking to Muggle's_!" He spat._

**~~Flashback again!~~**

"Wait, Granger, Granger - Mudblood Granger! That's it. I'm asking her if she remembers me. And if the other Granger does!" I ran down(Still looking like Amy) and out of the Portrait Hole. I'd heard Longbottom muttering the password to the Gryffindor Common Room so I disguised myself as Ginny(I'd also bewitched my robes to have the Gryffindor symbol on), said(More like shouted) the password to the Fat Lady and ran in.

"Gr-I mean Hermione? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"OK, Ginny," We ran to her dormitory. "Now, what?"

"Do you remember me?" She looked puzzled. I realised I was still looking like Ginny. With a tiny 'Oh!' I turned back to my usual blonde-white waist-length hair and grey eyes. She gasped. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" I grabbed my wand.

"_Silencio!_" Hermione's eyes opened with shock. "Now, remember when I was four? Lily-" Hermione's eyes widened more. "-Lily was four? And you were seven? In a park? Nod if yes, shake your head if no." Hermione nodded.

"Perfect. I would prefer if you didn't tell anyone about this, or I can do this again!" I added threateningly. Hermione's eyes went back to normal and after I changed back to Ginny we headed down.

"Bye, P-Harry, W-Ron, Hermione." I heard Potter ask "What's Ginny doing?"

I'd got away with it. Now, where's the Room of Requirement?

* * *

**IN THE ROOM OF ****REQUIREMENT**

The Room had a bed, a desk, some bookshelves with books on and a little side-table with a lamp on. I was amazed to see my books, bag and things there.

"Wonderful. Now, sleep!" I threw back the covers and jumped into bed(After putting some pyjama's on). I fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

**IN THE MORNING**

I woke up to find I was still in the Room. Amazingly, a mirror had appeared during the night. I put my dressing-gown on and make my way to the mirror. I decided to show everyone I'm a Metamorphus. I turned my hair shoulder-length, curly, blood-red and beautiful pink eyes. I shrugged my dressing-gown off and put on my uniform. I made my way down to the Potions classroom, where a guilty-looking Amy and Em were standing there with a what looked like angry Anastasia.

"Me and Amy are sorry, Cassie. We were mean to you and it turned out you didn't do that - er - curse on Amelia." Em mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes. "Cassie! I thought you didn't want anyone to know you had Metamorphus powers?" Anastasia gasped.

"Well, what's the use of them if I can't use them all the time?" Anastasia nodded.

"I suppose I'd of wanted to if I had them powers!" We went into the Potions classroom, all five of us as Mason had caught us up.

"Right, Malfoy with Brown, Sand with Satchel, Pool with Cane," Snape carried on and on until we had all been paired up. I sat down next to Brown, a disgusted look on my face. Anastasia was just looking at Mason, looking sort of in a trance by him. I raised my eyebrows at her. She caught sight of my face and turned to face Snape. Brown and I got through the Boil-Cure Potion easily(Of course because I was there).

* * *

Flying Lessons now. I got handed a Comet Two-Sixty, must to my displeasure.

"I have a Nimbus Two-Thousand and One at home." I boasted to Amy, Anastasia, Em and Mason. "Giving me a Comet Two Sixty is just a joke, really. I mean I'm such a good flyer, why don't I get a good broom? And surely Hogwarts would have awesome brooms? I mean it is a school, isn't-"

"Ah, Miss Malfoy. I thought you would be the one to talk! Now, would you like to either show us how well you fly or would you like to tell us all your speech?"

"Well I would want to show the awesome people-" I pointed to the Slytherins. "-and the losers-" I pointed to the Gryffindors. "-that I'm awesome at flying, really."

Madam Hooch raised her eyebrows. "5 points off Slytherin. OK, well, how well can you fly then?" I mounted my broom, kicked off of the ground and went soaring in the air. Draco had taught me. Glaring, I rose upwards until I was almost as high as the trees. Amy, Anastasia, Em and Mason were all cheering. I flew down graciously and slid off my broom expertly. I smiled smugly at the Gryffindors, who were looking at me with their mouths open.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch a fly," Madam Hooch was looking surprised at me.

"Did Mr Malfoy teach you?" I smiled.

"Of course!"

* * *

**LUNCH IN THE GREAT HALL**

"Anastasia? Come with me!" I led her to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Why're you staring adoringly at Mason?" I demanded.

"Well, er, I, um, sort of, well, _like _him..." Anastasia's voice trailed away.

* * *

**I've decided I'm not going to have the Triwizard Tournament but Harry'll still find out that Voldie is back!**

**My lovely reviewer's:**

**Wait, there's none! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (AND GET YOUR NAME WRITTEN HERE!) **


	3. The Threat and the Letters

**I do not own anything you recognise!**

**My OC's- Cassandra Malfoy, Amy Pool and any other you don't recognise!**

**Also note Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others are 3 years older than Cassandra!**

* * *

**No-one's P.O.V!**

Cassie couldn't believe her ears. They had met for one _day_, for goodness sake! Cassie and Mason had met for one _year_!

"What?" Cassie said dumbly.

"I'll say it slowly, I-like-Mason." Anastasia smiled.

Cassie gave Anastasia her darkest look. Which was like her Aunt Bella's face when she found out Harry Potter had succeed the Dark Lord _again. _The smile faded from Anastasia's face. Cassie grabbed the front of Anastasia's robes and spat into her face "Touch him, your dead meat!"

"L-l-l-let me go!" whimpered Anastasia.

"I know good Dark Arts. _Watch out_!" Cassie hissed, her face showing only hatred. "Go back and don't tell anyone about this little _meeting _we had. And-" Cassie pulled out her wand. "-just to make sure you do, I think you might like to be hoisted into the air by your ankle if you do, OK?" Anastasia nodded.

* * *

Morning was just great for Cassie. Three letters:

_Dear Cassie,_

_The Dark Lord will rise soon, we will be rewarded for staying in Azkaban for him and he will get us out. I hope you'll help get the Potter brat to the Dark Lord in the graveyard of Little Hangleton, along with the help of your 'Defence Against' the Dark Arts teacher, Barty Crouch Jr.(Using Polyjuice Potion to look like Moody). Tell Draco this, as I can only send one letter containing this. Don't let anyone else read this._

_Love,_

_Aunt Bella_

_'I was expecting that,' _thought Cassie as she opened her second letter.

_To Cassandra,_

_Please don't end up like me, being disowned, or your Aunt Bellatrix, being a Death Eater, as it'll do you no good._

_From,_

_?_

_'Weird. "Being disowned." "Or your Aunt Bellatrix, being a Death Eater. No idea who that was. Stupid. Of course I'll be a Death Eater!' _Cassie thought fiercely, opening her third and final letter.

_Dear Cassandra,_

_Me and Lucius are glad you became a Slytherin. Well done for getting all those friends! I do remember Mason, even if I have not seen him since he was two years old. We are very well and hope you are too._

_Love,_

_Mother _

"Who was my second letter from?" Cassie said quietly to herself.

* * *

**Guess who the second letter was from! Sorry it was short but I wanted to add mystery. WOOO! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**

**Review your guess!**


	4. The Detention and Posters

Well, done BellaPur! For two reasons!

1. Being my first reviewer!

2. Very easily answering my 'mystery'!

* * *

Cassie's P.O.V

I cannot believe what Ana did! I walked to the corner of the common room me, Amy, Ana, and Mason always sit. I saw Ana sitting there, kissing a boy. I was happy to see she was over with my boyfriend(Mason) until I realised the boy _was_ Mason!

"Ana! Mason!" They quickly stopped kissing, but I already saw.

I ran off and bumped into Mason's best friend who was a boy. Dylan Maine or something like that. Definatly D.M for his initials.

He saw tears running down my face. "Are you OK, Cassie?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Dylan looked relieved. "Don't you get sarcasm?" I said fiercely.

"Oh, right, sorry." he backed away. "Bye." and then he hurried off. He was obviously going to tell Mason about me.

I ran to the lake. Amy was sitting there, looking a bit worried. When she saw me she jumped up. "Cassie! Mason, he's with Ana!" then she saw my tears. She looked guilty. "You saw them, didn't you?"

"Yeah." I wiped a few tears away. "Why do you look guilty?"

"Well, Ana told me you said she wasn't allowed to like Mason, so I told her to do something about it. Then she ran off to where Mason was, with a little smug smirk on her face. Sorry." she hastily added 'sorry'.

"Amy, it's not your fault. You didn't tell Ana to kiss Mason. You told her to do something. You're the better best friend than her."

"Why?"

"Ana didn't do as I told her. You always do. Whatever it is." I smirked.

"You've got an idea, haven't you, Cass?"

"Yeah. And we are going to need one boy. Mason's best friend." Amy saw my face.

"Dylan Maine?" I nodded. I high-fived her and we went looking for Dylan.

We found him in the common room, looking gloomy. "Dylan, what's the matter?" Amy asked caringly.

"Oh, Cassie, Amy. Um. I have some information about Mason and Anastaisa." he said. My blood turned icy cold again. "They were going out two weeks before you threatened Anastasia."

"What? Me and Mason were going out three weeks before I threatened Ana! I swear, I'm going to kill him!" My eyes and hair turned red as I was so angry.

Amy looked worried when I said I was going to kill Mason. "I have an idea, Cass. I happen to know he cannot sleep without his teddy 'Mason Jr.'. I've already made the posters. I'll show them to you." said Dylan.

**_Missing Teddy_**

**_Belongs to Mr Mason Edward Satchel in Slytherin in Year One._**

**_He cannot sleep until Mr Mason Satchel Jr. is found._**

**_Please help in the search!_**

"Dylan, they're brilliant!" I said, glowing. I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed scarlet. Dylan had made about 200 posters, Dylan was covering the Slytherin and Hufflepuff area, I was covering Gryffindor and Amy was covering Ravenclaw. 100 for Dylan, 50 for me and 50 for Amy. 50 per areas. I levitated my posters and used magic to permenant sticking them to the walls. We met up back outside the portrait for Slytherin.

"Done." I said.

"Done." Dylan repeated.

"Done." Amy repeated. We smiled. By dinner everyone should be laughing at him.

* * *

**DINNER**

Everyone looked at Mason and laughed.

"Baby!"

"Still can't sleep without teddy-weddys?"

"Aww, wickle baby, where's your teddy-weddy?"

"Poor ickle baby, losing your little teddy!"

"Waah waah! Poor baby!"

Taunts kept on coming. Mason's face stayed the brightest scarlet. He saw me, Dylan and Amy smirking.

"Little stupid baby!"

Mason and Ana glared at us. Ana was hanging on his arm, smirking she had took my boyfriend so easily, though she kept having to throw a glass of water over Mason to calm him down.

Then I remembered something. I hadn't had a detention yet! OMG!

When old Dumblebore started his speech I whispered, pointing my wand to him, but 'accidently' moving my wand to Snape at the last moment. "_Ascendio_!" Snape was lifted high in the air. Then Dumblebore shot up. Then McGonagoll. Then Flitwick. Dylan hoisted them further in the air. Then Amy made them drop down with four loud thumps. Everyone started laughing.

"Who did that?" shouted Dumbledore. Dylan, Amy and I stood up and smirked. "Miss Cassandra Malfoy, Miss Amy Pool, and Mr Dylan Maine detention for all of you tomorrow night Professor Snape's office."

We all nodded lazily and sat down.

Perfect.

* * *

Did you like?

Cassie: Oh wow the Slytherin Princess gets detention with the Slytherin head of house. Also with her BFF and her Slytherin Prince.

Amy/Cassie/Dylan: See you next chapter! Bye bye!

Dylan: Wait, her Slytherin Prince?

Cassie(going red): Bye!


	5. The Actual Detention

Cassie's P.O.V

Dear Diary

I cant belev I ever liked Mason. Well, I dont now. I like somon els. His nam is Pure-blood Dylan Maine.

From,

Cass xx

Sorry, that was my diary entry. Anyway, to the detention.

**THE DETENTION**

"Now you three will be writing 'I will never hoist teachers in the air again' fifty times." Snape drawled. He turned to me. "And no magic copying and pasting, Cassandra."

"OK, he said 'And magic copying and pasting'." I whispered to Dylan, who was on the same desk as me, and Amy who was in the desk next to me. We all smirked. I wrote "I wil never hoyst smely teachers in the eir agen." I wasn't good at spelling. Snape saw and said "Cassandra Narcissa Malfoy! Do you even know how to spell?"

"No. Father didn't send me to Muggle school so I never learnt how." I said truthfully.

"OK, then I shall write the words you got wrong on the board and you will start again." He wrote 'will, hoist, smelly, air and again on there. "Wait!" Damn. He saw smelly. "Carry on now."

I wrote 'I will never hoist smelly teachers in the air again.' fifty times. I put my hand up. "I've done." he came and counted.

"Cassandra, do you even know how to count?" he shouted. I blushed. I could tell Amy and Dylan felt sorry for me.

"No."

"Well, you have only done thirty-nine!"

"So I have nine more to do?"

"No, eleven more, you stupid little girl! I will talk to Professor Dumbledore about spelling and maths lessons for you!"

I counted out eleven on my fingers. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. Two pairs of fingers and one finger.

I wrote eleven more. "I've done." Finally I was allowed out.

Amy pounced on me as soon as I got through the door. "Are you alright, Cass?"

"Yeah. I'm going to bed."

* * *

**NEXT DAY!**

I have maths lesson in Charms lesson today. Dumbledore teaches me it. I haven't got a clue. 8+4= ?

Then spelling in Potions. Again, Dumbledore. I ahd to write out 'My name is Cassandra Malfoy. I am eleven. I go to Hogwarts.' I spelt it 'Mi nam is Cassandra Malfoy. I am elleven. I go to Hogwartz.'

I hate Snape.

I sent a letter to Mother;

_Dear Mother,_

_Snape was so mean yesterday. You know Father didn't let me attend school when I was young? That has turned out badly. I have learned I barely know how to spell the simplest words. Sorry this is not my handwriting but my best friend Amy is writing it for me as I want the spelling to be right. Now during real lessons(each day it changes) I have maths and spelling lessons. I have a new friend now, Mason's ex-best friend, Dylan Maine. Mason is not my friend anymore. Neither is Ana._

_Bye, write to you soon,_

_Cass (and Amy) xxxxx_

* * *

Cassie: So, puppylove, you make me so stupid in this chapter?

Me: Yeah.

Amy: That's unfair!

Ana: No. What's unfair is that she didn't mention me! She mentioned my Mason but not me!

Dylan: Ohh, Cassie loves me! -whispers- Am I going to be Cassie's boyfriend?

Me; -whispers back- Yeah.

Dylan; OK.

Cassie/Amy; What you two talking about?

Me/Dylan; Nothing...

Me/Dylan/Amy/Cassie; Bye bye! See you next chapter!


End file.
